


SPN Big Pretzel Holiday Drabble Challenge

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Tree, Drabble Collection, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Samulet, Schmoop, Season/Series 12, holiday novelty clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: Dean didn't have to go shopping this year, he just had to return something.





	1. Under the Red Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of Unconnected Drabbles written for SPN Big Pretzel Holiday Drabble Challenge written for Team HoHoHo focusing on the sweet, schmoopy, fun side of the Holiday season.  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my words

There hadn’t been time for shopping, this wasn’t a year to be marked with gifts from the gas station. Sam was surprised to find a small box next to his laptop Christmas morning. He rattled it, felt its heaviness, the red bow untied easily, knocking off the lid. There it was on a bed of black velvet, returned to him unscathed after being used to find God himself. Where had Dean found an actual jewelry box? He looked up as Dean’s hand touched his shoulder, Dean’s eyes filled with too much emotion for either of them to handle. “Thanks, Dean.”


	2. Tall Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the bars they go to have a little more class than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my words

This bar was classy enough to have an actual Christmas tree, Sam could smell it over the usual aroma of stale beer. He nodded at Dean to tell him he was heading towards the tree. Dean shrugged and kept talking to the bartender. Sam stood in front of the tree that was surprisingly taller than he was and marveled at how something as simple as electric lights and sparkly stuff on an evergreen made his heart feel better somehow. Like there was still some hope left in the world. Dean’s arm slipping around his waist made it even more perfect.


	3. Perfect Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean strives to find the perfect hot chocolate recipe for Sam

“I’m not asking you again, stop putting whisky in my hot chocolate. If I wanted booze in there, it’d be rum or peppermint schnapps.” Sam handed the mug back to Dean and stalked into their kitchen to make himself a whisky-free replacement.

Dean didn’t answer that, just smirked and filed the information away for the next time he was at the liquor store. 

~~**~~

“This is perfect, whipped cream, yum. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me,” Sam said.

Dean didn’t answer, just kissed Sam long and slow.


	4. A Tree For Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Dean don't have to buy a Christmas tree this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Spoilers: None, set in season 12  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my words

“Sam! Sammy!”   
Sam ran towards Dean’s hollering in their library, he crashed into his brother’s back, eyes tracking up to the ceiling where a tree finally ended in a giant gold star. The lights, ornaments and tinsel all perfectly placed, all normal for a corporate lobby, but not their home.   
“Who put this here, Dean?”  
“Hell if I know, but it’s awesome because now I don’t have to go buy a tree.”  
“There’s a card, on the table,” Sam said, reaching for it. He turned it over and they both laughed at the sparkling signature reading:  
Merry Christmas! Chuck & Amara


	5. Real Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew there was a “wrong” kind of candy-cane?

“What the hell am I eating, Sammy? I thought these were candy-canes!”

“They’re the sugar-free version, all that was left at the store, sorry, dude.”

“It’s just not right,” Dean mumbled, struggling into his boots and pawing around on the bedside table for his keys.

“Where you going?” Sam asked, blinking at the light.

Dean’s mumbles sounded less agitated so he snuggled under the blankets. “Come back to bed, Dean. I’ll get you the right ones tomorrow.” Sam patted Dean’s still-warm indentation. Sam gasped at the coolness as Dean’s body wrapped around him. Candy canes could wait.


	6. Surprise Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best Christmas present is the surprise guests

Sam hadn’t wanted to get Dean’s hopes up, so he hadn’t spilled about Jody and her girls maybe coming for Christmas. Then he’d gotten busy trying to keep all the presents hidden from Dean he’d forgotten to tell him.

Judging by his brother’s wide grin and smiling eyes as they sat around the big table eating the last of the Christmas lasagna, Sam was pretty sure he’d be forgiven.

After they’d left, Dean pulled him into a crushing hug. “That was the best Christmas you’ve ever given me, Sammy, thanks.”

Sam hugged him back just as hard, “You’re welcome, Dean.”


	7. No Really, Mistletoe Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how far will novelty boxers get you these days?

“Mistletoe boxers, really, Dean?”

“I thought you could use them. I even put in some fresh mistletoe from the oak outside instead of the plastic stuff.”

“What exactly am I using these for?”

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Why don’t you put them on right now, baby and we’ll see what comes up.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s obvious ploy, but took them into his room to change, he walked back into the library feeling ridiculous but a little turned-on. But when he saw Dean standing there in a matching pair he couldn’t help the laugh he let loose.


End file.
